


What

by noreek101



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Break Up, JUST KILL ME, M/M, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noreek101/pseuds/noreek101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aomine-kun, I'm breaking up with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What

“Aomine-kun, I’m breaking up with you.”

_ Clink. _

The spoon fell out of Aomine’s hand.

Aomine cleared his throat, desperately trying to think. “W-what?”

“I’m breaking up with you,” Tetsu repeated.

Aomine stared at Tetsu, filing through the day. It had been normal; Tetsu had made a few snarks here and there, but it was  _ Tetsu _ , so  _ duh _ . “I-is this because of Sacha-chan?” he asked frantically. “I’m super sorry! I didn’t mean to feed your hamster the french fry, I swear; it just fell out of my hand, and the little pig --”

“No,” Tetsu said.

“Then what -- why --”

“I am in love with Sakurai-kun.”

Aomine’s mind went blank for a good ten seconds.

“. . . You’re breaking up with me. Because you’re in love with Ryou. The guy your entire team calls ‘the apologetic mushroom.’”

“Correct.”

Aomine’s mind went blank for another good ten seconds.

“April Fools,” Tetsu deadpanned.

Aomine gaped. “You -- you -- TETSU, YOU BASTARD --!”

“Aomine-kun is good at character judgement.”

“TODAY ISN’T EVEN APRIL FIRST!”

“Of course. If I had done this on the actual holiday, you would have guessed its false meaning.”

“You -- you -- you --,” Aomine sputtered. “TETSU, THERE ARE APPROPRIATE JOKES AND THERE ARE INAPPROPRIATE ONES!”

“But it didn’t have any mature content. . . .,” Tetsu said, his shoulders drooping and a small pout playing upon his lips.

Oh, no. No  _ way _ was Aomine going to fall for the Puppy Dog Face.

A tiny tear leaked out of Tetsu’s despondent pools of bab blue, rolling slowly down the bluenette’s cheek. It plonked onto the plate.

“Ugh, fine, it was appropriate,” grumbled Aomine.

Any hints of sadness immediately wiped off of Tetsu’s face, and joy shone in his clear eyes.

This.  _ This was why Aomine had trust issues. _

“. . . Just for the record, we’re still dating, right?” Aomine asked.

“Yes.”

Aomine breathed a sigh of relief. All was well. . . .

“What were you saying about Sacha-chan earlier, now?” asked Tetsu

.

.

.

.

OMAKE:

“I can’t believe you actually thought that up,” Aomine muttered sulkily. “I mean, I know you’re devious and all -- ow! -- but still.”

“Oh, I didn’t.” Huh? “Akashi-kun did.”

Just then, Aomine’s phone rang.

“In fact,” Tetsu mused, “he’s probably doing it with Kagami-kun right now.”

Aomine slowly answered his phone. “Yeah?”

_ “AOMINE! AKASHI JUST BROKE UP WITH ME SO HE AND KUROKO COULD STOP SNEAKING AROUND AND DATE OPENLY!” _

Aomine looked at Tetsu.

“In all likelihood,” Tetsu continued blandly, “Akashi-kun is probably dragging it out longer than what is polite simply to watch Kagami-kun become more and more flustered.”

_ “AOMINE! ANSWER ME, DAMN IT! IS IT TRUE?!!!!!” _

“So not in the mood to deal with this crap,” Aomine muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha, sorry, couldn't resist. :P A friend made a snark about how I didn't do anything for April Fool's Day, so. This happened. ^^


End file.
